


Rey, a Drop of Golden Sun

by Kenzie_Perth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Finn and Poe are terrified, Meet the Family, Modern AU, Multi, The Skywalker family are always badasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzie_Perth/pseuds/Kenzie_Perth
Summary: In which Finn and Poe are nervous wrecks, though Poe hides it a little better, Rey is amused, and the Skywalker family is eternally terrifying.A.K.A., the most eclectic meet-the-family ever.





	Rey, a Drop of Golden Sun

Finn fidgeted, the button-up he had put on suddenly way too warm for the humid evening air. Besides him, Poe didn’t look too much better, his cheeks gone an unhealthy pale as he rang the doorbell. Footsteps sounded from the other side of the door, and suddenly a blast of AC-cooled air hit he pair in the face.

Rey took one look at the both of them standing on the doorstep like nervous wrecks and started laughing. “You two look you’re headed to an execution.” As she turned back in to the house she added, “Relax, you’ll be fine! It’s not like you can do anything that this household hasn’t seen before.”

Finn and Poe shared a terrified glance and a mutual gulp before following Rey into the Skywalker household.

* * *

 

The inside of the house was an odd hodgepodge of elaborate décor and Spartan furniture; it gave the impression of a constant war between the two styles. The Skywalker family was all seated around the ridiculously large wood dining room table, and quiet chatter cut through the low buzz of the air conditioner.

There was also a veritable feast already sitting on the table – Finn checked his watch. No, they were still three minutes early. He poked Poe, who was definitely salivating a little, and leaned over to Rey.

“We didn’t keep you waiting, did we?”

Rey scoffed. “It’s fine. Uncle Obi-Wan likes to coo, when he’s stressed, and in this family, he’s always—“ she was cut off by a loud yelp of pain and a subsequent burst of chatter as ohmygodthat’sLukeSkywalker’s face was introduced to a plate of mashed potatoes by the hand of holyshitthat’sGeneralLeiaOrgana who looked remarkably unrepentant and also appropriately terrifying for the only female three star general-turned senator.

Poe looked like he was about to get down on his knees and start groveling.

Next to the pair, a white-haired long-suffering man (who definitely had to be Han Solo because he still looked a lot like he did in all those old action movies that Poe loved to watch) sat commiserating with the most miserable looking man Finn had ever seen. Judging by Rey’s colorful descriptions of her new family, this was probably the retired Foreign Affairs minister, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Sitting next to him was a woman who, despite clearly being both one of the oldest and shortest people in the room, commanded attention with every movement. When Rey walked into the room, her two partners in tow, Padme Amidala stood up in her seat. Instantly, the room went quiet.

She smiled. “You must be Finn and Poe; Rey has told us so much about you.” She waited a second, and Finn attempted to come up with something that wouldn’t sound completely idiotic to a world-famous retired senator and speaker. Before he could either find a phrase or, alternatively, flee the country, she turned to Rey.

“We’re still waiting on Anakin – Ahsoka came in a day earlier than we had initially planned and he drove out to pick her up – I hope you don’t mind having another guest for dinner?”

Rey grinned and said, “I never mind having Ahsoka over. Here,” she pulled out a pair of seats at the table, “sit down, boys.”

The moment everyone had seated themselves, the conversation around the table resumed. Luke Skywalker began to pick the mashed potatoes out of his beard, grinning delightedly, and Leia turned from Han to try and engage Finn. She was smiling, and Finn was having trouble reconciling this woman with the General who had calmly arrested her own son and toppled his organization without a twitch of expression in her face. Beside him, Rye laughed at Poe’s awestruck look and Finn relaxed a bit more into his chair. Anywhere Rey could be this happy couldn’t be that bad.

(The whole debacle with her cousin, Kylo, had been nasty, but in the end Finn was glad that it had happened, because otherwise, Rey would still be living on her own in a tiny apartment with a cruel landlord, never knowing she had more family than she could imagine and, most unthinkably, never meeting Finn and Poe.)

* * *

 

Anakin’s arrival was announced rather unceremoniously by the doorbell, which rang once, and then, when no one immediately answered, about two dozen more times. Padme, rolling her eyes, stood up and pulled open the door to reveal a guilty-looking woman who had bright blue hair and a finger posed over the doorbell standing next to an absolutely ancient man using a walker that had an imposing array of beeping machines attached to it and then subsequently attached to him.

As who was presumably Anakin Skywalker, the former brainwashed second-in-command of the most dangerous terrorist organization in memory strolled in the doorway, completely unhampered by his mechanical accouterments, an eerie raspy breathing filled the now-silent house.

(Finn had never been in the presence of so many intimidating people in his life, and he had been a part of the First Order until Poe had shown up and they had both escaped.)

Then the woman – Ahsoka? – destroyed the mood entirely by slapping Anakin on the back, knocking him into his walker and saying, “Thanks for the ride, Anakin.” She caught sight of Finn and Poe’s presumably pale faces, sitting on either side of Rey, and lit up like a candle. “Are these your new boyfriends, Rey?”

Rey grinned and said, “Not exactly new at this point.”

Finn glanced surreptitiously around the room, cataloguing everyone’s alternatively put-upon or delighted expressions, and then leaned back towards Rey. “You know,” he whispered, “I thought it would still be more…awkward with your family, with, you know, the three of us?”

“Oh, this family isn’t exactly new to having three people in a relationship,” and apparently Finn hadn’t been as quiet as he had thought because Ahsoka was suddenly right in front of him and grinning like she had just won the lottery.

Snickering a little, Rey added, “Do you really think that Uncle Obi-Wan was just a family friend?”

And leaving both Finn to reassess his worldview, Ahsoka made her way over to sit next to Poe, who got out a very intimidated “Hello?” before Ahsoka began to grill him on their relationship (this very quickly devolved into excitedly discussing piloting.) Anakin made his way over to where Obi-Wan and Padme were sitting, pulling out a chair between the two. As soon as he sat, Luke began to dig into his food and the rest of the table followed suit.

(Finn thought, watching Poe direct the conversation to martial arts and Ahsoka perk up with interest and Rey joke with Luke over his head, that this was a family he could stand to be a part of.)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahsoka is a terrifying former Olympian in Kendo, and everyone's stories are more-or-less the same but just modernized and still ridiculous.


End file.
